


la neve se ne frega

by darkrin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: - Il freddo sta aumentando – osserva ed è di nuovo serio, di nuovo concentrato sulla missione e Marinette a volte non riesce a seguire i suoi cambi d’umore, improvvisi come il balzo d’un gatto. A volte lavorare con lui è così faticoso.





	la neve se ne frega

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il tema: _neve/pioggia_ della [seconda settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week2/) del Cow-T di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> Non ho la minima idea della correttezza scientifica delle affermazioni di Marinette. Mi suonavano come plausibile, but I'm no scientist.   
> Il titolo è il titolo di una canzone di Ligabue che non sento più da anni, ma ci stava bene ~~e il CowT autorizza tutto~~.  
> Betata da quella santa di Kururccha <3

 

La neve, fuori dalla finestra, continua imperterrita a cadere con enormi fiocchi bianchi che si accumulano sulle strade di Parigi, coprendo sotto un denso manto i marciapiedi, i bidoni della spazzatura, le macchine parcheggiate e quelle abbandonate in mezzo alla strada. Le vie sono tappezzate da rotondeggianti pupazzi di neve con una lussureggiante carota al posto del naso e una bocca di semi neri piegata in una smorfia furiosa, là dove un tempo c’erano sorridenti passanti.

Marinette sorveglia l’incrocio tra Rue Beaubourg e Rue Geoffroy l’Angevin da dietro il freddo vetro della finestra nella minuscola soffitta che Ladybug e Chat Noir hanno eletto a loro rifugio improvvisato per nascondersi dall’akuma che ha raggelato le strade di Parigi. La ragazza pensa distrattamente che una Marinette bambina sarebbe rimasta incantata da tutto quel bianco immacolato che non aveva mai visto dal vivo, ché a Parigi la neve diventava subito una poltiglia marrone che si accumulava sul ciglio delle strade, e che poteva ammirare solo in televisione o nelle foto dei suoi compagni di classe quando, a fine febbraio, tornavano con i volti abbronzati da una settimana sulle piste da sci su cui, Marinette, non era mai andata perché _se no chi ci pensa ai croissant per la colazione, se noi andiamo in ferie?_ Marinette non aveva mai risposto che c’erano altri forni a Parigi perché lo sapeva che i loro cornetti erano più buoni – e che andare in vacanza in montagna costava troppo.

Quel giorno, tutta quella neve è solo fonte di apprensione.

\- Che freddo. –

Chat Noir è appollaiato sopra a una vecchia cassettiera coperta, come tutti i mobili presenti nella polverosa soffitta – di cui si è già lamentato per interminabili minuti quando hanno varcato la soglia perché _i gatti hanno un fiuto sopraffino, non lo sai, coccinellina?_ -, con un sorriso sornione e inappropriato sul volto. L’intera Parigi è stata trasformata in un’immensa città di neve, loro, che avrebbero dovuto salvarla, sono stati costretti a una imbarazzante fuga, non hanno nessun piano per ribaltare la situazione e non c’è _nulla da sorridere._

\- Me ne sono accorta – scatta, piccata.

Marinette non può vederlo a causa della maschera che gli copre parte del volto, ma è quasi certa che Chat Noir stia inarcando un sopracciglio.

Il ragazzo allarga le braccia in un chiaro invito.

\- Dovremmo stringerci per non morire di freddo – afferma e Marinette non sa come faccia ad essere al contempo così serio e così lascivo. Così fuori luogo.

\- Ti sembra il momento? – sbotta, voltandosi di nuovo a scrutare la strada, da dietro quel che resta della vecchia tenda bianco sporco – o forse semplicemente sporca, non vuole davvero saperlo – che pende, storta, dalla finestra.

Improvvisamente, Marinette sente contro la schiena il calore del corpo di Chat Noir. Il suo fiato caldo, le solletica il collo e, non per la prima volta, la ragazza si trova a maledire i passi felpati dell’altro. Marinette si morde le labbra e stringe i pugni, per non lasciarsi andare all’indietro perché su una cosa Char Noir ha ragione: fa freddo, gli spifferi che filtrano da sotto gli infissi della finestra la fanno rabbrividire e il calore alle sue spalle è così invitante.

Marinette posa una mano sul vetro, su cui ha iniziato a formarsi, strisciando come un serpente, una leggera patina di ghiaccio. La zampa, nera, di Chat Noir si posa accanto alla sua e il tremito che le percorre la schiena è solo dovuto al freddo e alla sorpresa – si dice, si ripete. Gli artigli di Chat Noir rigano il vetro, quando il ragazzo chiude la mano a pugno.

\- Il freddo sta aumentando – osserva ed è di nuovo serio, di nuovo concentrato sulla missione e Marinette a volte non riesce a seguire i suoi cambi d’umore, improvvisi come il balzo d’un gatto. A volte lavorare con lui è _così_ faticoso.

\- Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione – afferma e nella sua voce vi è quella stessa stanca rassegnazione che sente nelle ossa perché non importa quanto guardi la strada coperta di neve e tappezzata di tristi pupazzi di neve, il suo Lucky Charm non sembra avere idee su come interrompere quella tempesta di neve.

Chat Noir le stringe, fugace come una folata di vento, un braccio.

\- Sono sicuro che la troverai. –

Lo dice con una tale sicurezza, che Marinette non può fare a meno di sentire l’angolo delle sue labbra piegarsi impercettibilmente verso l’alto. Deve mordersi la lingua per fermare l’avanzata del sorriso prima che il ragazzo se ne accorga perché non hanno davvero bisogno che l’ego di Chat Noir si gonfi ulteriormente. I gatti grassi e tronfi sono sopravvalutati, decide.

\- Okay. –

Si stacca dalla finestra e comincia a girovagare nella stanza. I suoi passi lasciano chiazze scure di vuoto sullo strato di polvere che copre il pavimento.

\- Cosa sappiamo su questo akuma? – domanda e la voglia di rannicchiarsi sotto una coperta con una cioccolata calda, al riparo dal freddo e dal vento è sempre presente, ma si è fatta più piccola ancora di Tikki nella sua mente.

Chat Noir la segue con lo sguardo, mentre torna ad appollaiarsi su un mobile. Ha scelto il bracciolo di una poltrona, questa volta, e Marinette dedica solo un pensiero fugace a quanto sia ridicolo pensare, di un gatto, che si appollai sulle cose.

\- Echo Logy è una studentessa della Sorbona che ha presentato una tesi sul riscaldamento globale e il rischio di una nuova glaciazione per cui è stata derisa dai compagni di corso – Chat Noir enumera, aiutandosi con le dita i pochi fatti che sanno sulla biondissima e minuta ragazza che sta seminando il gelo per le strade di Parigi. – Come se non bastasse, il professore che l’ha seguita nel suo lavoro l’ha ripudiata e ha negato ogni cosa, dandole dell’allarmista e della visionaria. A quel punto è stato facile, per Hawk Moth, intervenire e trasformarla – conclude, con un’alzata di spalle.

Marinette continua a fare avanti e indietro e avanti e indietro – e a lasciare scie su scie nella polvere –, mentre stringe il volto tra le mani come se quello potesse comprimerle le idee e dar loro una nuova forma. Dar loro una soluzione.

\- E Echo ha deciso di dar una lezione a tutti dimostrando loro cosa sia una glaciazione – Chat Noir riprende a parlare, come se il silenzio, rotto solo dal feroce soffiare del vento che si è alzato e sferza le strade fredde del Marais, gli fosse insopportabile. - È un peccato che non possiamo indurre un ulteriore riscaldamento globale e sciogliere la neve. –

\- La pioggia! –

Chat Noir inarca un sopracciglio.

\- Tesoro, non so cosa c’entri la pioggia. –

\- La pioggia può far sciogliere la neve – continua, imperterrita e convinta Marinette. – E le braccia di Echo sono fatte di neve. Possiamo fargliele sciogliere. –

Il ragazzo scende dal bracciolo e si rimette in piedi con un balzo.

\- Non vorrei sembrare diffidente, ma come pensi di poter causare la pioggia? – domanda, cauto.

Le mani di Marinette si muovono piene di agitazione e sembrano elettriche e Chat Noir vorrebbe prenderle tra le sue e sentirle scaldarsi, sotto le sue dita. Sentirle acquietarsi.

\- Non posso causare la pioggia, ma possiamo usare dell’acqua. –

\- E dove pensi di trovare dell’acqua che non sia congelata? –

Marinette sorride tutta denti e fortuna e coraggio ed è così bella che Chat Noir si trova quasi senza fiato.

\- La Senna – esclama. – La corrente della Senna dovrebbe essere abbastanza forte da aver impedito all’acqua di gelare in profondità, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci. –

Chat Noir non esita neanche per un istante a seguirla, anche se il piano improvvisato, abbozzato, appena mormorato mentre si muovono rapidi sui tetti innevati di Parigi si basa su un vago ricordo di una qualche lezione di scienze e su tante speranze perché è Ladybug e Ladybug non sbaglia quasi mai – e lui la seguirebbe in capo al mondo comunque.

 

***

 

\- Abbiamo rischiato di farla morire congelata o sbaglio? –

La voce di Chat Noir la raggiunge da qualche parte sopra la sua testa, emerge a fatica dalle fronde ancora umide di quello che resta della neve, e Marinette vorrebbe cacciarlo via con una manata come una mosca molesta. Per la paura di aver sbagliato, di aver fatto del male a qualcuno e perché sta per tornare ad essere sé stessa e non possono vedersi.

\- Però abbiamo salvato ancora una volta Parigi – continua il ragazzo e la sua voce sembra lontanissima, già ad anni luce di distanza, si perde nei rumori della città che si sta svegliando, dei passanti che riprendono il controllo delle loro mani solo un po’ infreddolite, che sorridono e si scambiano parole sorprese e felici. – E non ci saremmo riusciti senza di te. -


End file.
